Lithium batteries are used in power sources of a large number of electric devices such as portable information devices, as primary batteries and secondary batteries. In the lithium battery, a cathode, an electrolyte layer, and an anode are laminated in this order, and the electrolyte layer mediates conduction of lithium ions. In recent years, research is made regarding all-solid type lithium batteries using a solid electrolyte replaced with a liquid electrolyte, as lithium batteries satisfying both high energy density and stability. The all-solid type lithium batteries are disclosed in PTL 1.
According to PTL 1, a porous solid electrolyte included in a lithium battery is formed by using a sol-gel method. An aluminum compound, as well as compounds of lithium, lanthanum, and titanium oxide are used in the solid electrolyte. In addition, a battery active material is provided in holes of the solid electrolyte by using a sol-gel method. A lithium salt and a manganese salt or a cobalt salt is used in the battery active material.
In the lithium battery, the battery active material is provided in holes of the porous solid electrolyte to bring the solid electrolyte and the battery active material into contact with each other. Then, lithium ions move between the solid electrolyte and the battery active material.